FgKY
by 3birds
Summary: You the one and only, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**_belakangan fic EliUmi makin menipis aja. akhirnya gua coba buat nambah cerita baru walau gua sadar ada beberapa fic gua yang masih menggantung. awalnya ini oneshoot, tapi gua bukan tipe yang suka nulis panjang panjang makanya diansur dikit dikit. paling juga ini chapter 3 udah kelas ceritanya, hehe_**

* * *

Capture 1

 _"Nozomi, berjanjilah kamu ga akan ninggalin aku"_

 _"Eh, kenapa aku ninggalin kamu. Ga ada alasan aku melakukannya karna aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu" Nozomi tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya pada Eli dan mencium kening tunangannya._

"Kamu pembohong Nozomi" Eli berdiri dari posisinya setelah meletakkan satu buket bunga lili putih di atas nisan. Tak tahan dengan pedihnya hal yang menimpanya, Eli hanya bisa menangis.

Sudah enam bulan sejak kecelakaan hebat yang menimpa mereka seminggu sebelum resepsi pernikahan mereka. Eli ingat betul saat itu sedang mengadakan pesta lajang bersama teman temannya dan pulang dalam keadaan agak mabuk. Nyawa Nozomi tak bisa diselamatkan sedangkan Eli mengalami koma selama 2 bulan. Saat dirinya sadar, pihak keluarga tak lagsung memberi tau Eli tentang apa yang terjadi pada Nozomi, mereka berbohong dengan mengatakan Nozomi melakukan terapi di Tokyo. Namun kebohongan tak selamanya bisa disembunyikan karna kecurigaan Eli dengan sikap aneh keluarganya dan bagaimana dirinya tak bisa berbicara dengan Nozomi via telpon, semua terasa janggal. Hingga akhirnya kebenaran terkuak. Eli tak dapat membendung kepedihan hatinya dan hanya bisa meratapi di depan nisan sang kekasih.

 _"Elichi, Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu ga akan mencintai gadis lain selain diriku"_

 _"Ahaha, kamu ga lagi mabuk kan?"_

 _"Sedikit,mungkin. Hey, Elichi, aku serius"_

 _"Aku janji, bahwa ga akan ada orang lain selain_ _Tojo Nozomi dihatiku, aku bersumpah. Puas?"_

 _Nozomi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eli, walau Nozomi tau kekasihnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar tapi itu sudah cukup membuat lega hatinya._

Kenangan dimalam terakhir mereka masih sangat membekas dalam pikiran Eli walaupun dirinya sedikit mabuk malam itu. "You the one and only, i promise" setelah membisikkan itu, Eli meninggalkan Nozomi diperistirahatan terakhirnya.

xXxXx

 _"Sonoda, kamu dipindah_ _tugaskan ke Tokyo. Ini surat suratmu dan jangan datang lagi ke mari besok"_

 _"Eh, oji-san, kenapa mendadak begini. Aku bahkan sama sekali ga mempersiapkan apa apa untuk pindah"_

 _"Memangnya apa yang mau kamu bawa, aku tau apartemenmu itu ga ada isinya. Bagimu cukup hanya kamu dan kameramu"_

 _"Tapi oji-san..."_

 _"Tak ada tapi, kantor pusat sedang membutuhkan seorang photograper tambahan dan besok sudah harus bisa bekerja. Aku merekomendasikanmu. Jadi pergilah"_

Mengingat kejadian kemaren lusa membuat Umi menghela nafas panjang. Ke Tokyo adalah salah satu impiannya, bukan impian, tapi langkah menuju karier yang lebih baik. Tapi ga mesti buru buru kayak sekarang, dan mestinya harus ada persiapan. Oji-san yang merupakan bos dikantornya mengatakan bahwa studio tempat dia dimutasi memiliki asrama, tapi sayangnya asrama itu penuh dan beberapa kamar dalam masa perbaikan. Mendengar mirisnya nasibnya, beberapa teman kantor barunya menawarkan tempat tinggal sementara. Sialnya, tempatnya berantakan sekali dan tidak sesuai dengan standar kebersihan yang dijunjung Umi, lebih sial lagi ternyata temannya bukanlah orang yang bisa merawat diri dengan baik. Tak ingin menghabiskan malam di tempat yang sama, Umi langsung mencari tempat tinggal baru yang sesuai dengan saku tipisnya.

Di dinginnya cuaca awal musim dingin, malam hampir larut, Umi secara random berjalan kembali ke apartemen temannya setelah apa yang dicarinya tak sesuai dengan harapan. Umi baru tau bahwa hidup ditokyo mahalnya berkali kali lipat dari Hokkaido, tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dengan perasaan putus asa dan mempersiapkan mental menghadapi kamar temannya lagi, Umi kembali ke harapan terakhirnya.

Namun sesosok gadis dibawah remangnya lampu Taman menyita perhatiannya. Awalnya Umi pikir dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Lama Umi menatapnya dan tangannya secara tak sadar meraih kamera yang menggantung dilehernya. Saat jepretan pertama didapatnya Umi mulai berguman "Aku sudah melakukan pelanggaran hukum" tapi setelah dia mengatakan itu wajahnya kembali rileks "Peduli amat, ga ada yang tau, toh dia bahkan ga sadar ada orang yang merhatiin"

Awalnya Umi ingin pergi saja, tapi kebaikan hatinya membuat nya kembali lagi keposisi semula, apalagi hatinya merasa ga enak karna si gadis terlihat ga bergerak sedari tadi. "Jangan-jangan". Umi bergegas menghampiri gadis yang ternyata sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam posisi duduk.

"Hei, onesan, bangun. Hei" Umi mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sang gadis.

Si blonde bergeming pelan, dan menoleh pada orang yang menbangunkannya. Seketika Umi dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa sang gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Umi terdiam sesaat menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat tas tangan Eli meghantam kepalanya dan mengantarnya ketanah. "Hentai" pekiknya.

 _Apa? Hentai_. Batin Umi sembari memegang pelipisnya yang cenat cenut kena tas. Umi berusaha bangun, dan sekarang malah si gadis blonde yang jatuh ke tanah. Panik, Umi kembali mencoba membangunkan nya, si gadis masih sadar, tapi terlihat tak berdaya.

"Maaf" seakan meminta ijin pada gadis itu, Umi mulai meraba kening si gadis blonde, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Umi menarik lagi tangannya dengan mata melebar. "Onesan,bertahanlah, aku bawa kamu pulang". Umi hendak membawa si gadis kepunggungnya saat dia sadar tak tau rumah si gadis. "Hei, dimana rumahmu?". Dengan pasrah si gadis mencoba mempercayai orang yang kini menggendongnya dan memberikan petunjuk arah dengan jarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen sang gadis. Hal pertama yang dinilai Umi saat masuk adalah begitu rapinya tempat itu. Setelah kagum dengan kecantikan si blonde, kali ini umi kembali dibuat kagum oleh apatemen sang gadis. Umi bergegas membawa gadis yang digendongnya kekamar dan dengan cepat menyiapkan segala seuatu untuk menurunkan panas gadis yang baru ia temui ini. Umi melepas jaket dan sepatu si gadis untuk digantinya dengan selimut hangat, mengambil air dingin dan merendam handuk untuk mengompress pasien dadakannya. Umi hendak pergi saat tangan gadis blonde menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan pergi" ucapnya pelan seperti mengigau. Sesaat Umi merasakan panas di wajahnya. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia takut membangunkan gadis ini jika dia berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Umi mencoba bertahan disamping tempa tidur berharap si blonde melepaskan tangannya, tapi penantiannya tak membuahkan hasil hingga akhirnya Umi tertidur disamping tempat tidur si pemilik apartemen.

Pagi itu, Umi terbagun dengan sebuah pekikan. Umi mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk dihantam dengan bantal hingga terjatuh di lantai. Umi masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan memcoba memahami situasi dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terlelap.

"Hentai, apa yang kamu lakukan di apartemenku?"

Perkataan itu membuat Umi tersadar dan membuka matanya lebar lebar. "Aku bukan orang jahat. Ak..."

"Keluar sekarang juga atau aku panggil polisi" si gadis meraih handphonenya berlagak ingin menelpon bala bantuan.

"Okay Okay. Aku pergi, jangan telpon polisi, okay" hal terakhir yang dilakukan Umi sebelum keluar dari apartemen itu adalah mengambi jaketnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Pikiranya masih setengah sadar dan hal barusan terasa seperti mimpi saja. Tak mikir lebih banyak, Umi mencoba menemukan cara untuk ke kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Sementara itu Eli terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Hal barusan benar benar menguras tenaganya. Perlahan ingatannya kembali pada malam dirinya jatuh lemas di Taman dekat apartemennya. Ingatan itu berantai dan datang secara bersamaan. "Sial, aku mengusir penolongku" desahnya.

Eli mencoba bangkit, panas tubuhnya tak lagi memembara saat malam kemaren, tapi lemah masih menggerogoti tubuhnya. Perlahan Eli menjangkau sebuah kamera. Jujur saja Eli merasa asing dengan benda itu dan berakhir hanya menatapnya saja "Ini pasti punya gadis tadi. Harus dikembaliin" Eli menimbang nimbang kamera itu ditangannya memikirkan bagaimana cara memberikan barang yang sepertinya berharga ini pada pemiliknya, dan sesaat kemudian matanya menemukan id pekerja yang juga ditaruh dimeja didekat tempat tidurnya. "Sonoda Umi" gumamnya. Di id itu juga terdapat nama Studio tempat si penolongnya bekerja "akan aku antar nanti siang" batinnya.

xXxXx

"Sonoda-san, kemana saja kamu semalaman"

"Aku...aku..." umi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Hei, mana kamera mu? Bukannya kamu ada pemotretan pagi ini"

Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya Umi mulai panik. Dia ingin menjemput kameranya tapi sudah tak mungkin lagi mengingat jadwalnya udah mepet banget.

"Kousaka san, bagaimana ini?' Umi mulai panik.

Tak tega melihat temannya yang seperti habis kerampokan, Teman yang sempat memberi ijin Umi tinggal bersamanya menyodorkan kamera miliknya. "Hari ini aku free, bawa ini aja"

Muka umi memperlihatkan sirat kelegaan "Arigatou, Kousaka san"

"Tapi janji habis ini ceritain semua tentang apa yang terjadi sama kamu tadi malam"

"Okay" Umi setengah berlari untuk mengejar jadwalnya.

xXxXx

"Sonoda san, ada gadis cantik nyariin kamu. Dia di luar"

"Hah?" walau bingung Umi tetap melangkahkan kaki ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Konnichiwa, Sonoda san"

Kembali Umi terpaku untuk kedua kalinya melihat gadis pirang didepannya. Dibawah sinar matahari musim dingin, dengan jelas Umi bisa melihat si pirang dengan matanya yang sebiru es, rambutnya yang tak terlalu ikal, posturnya yang bak model, semuanya adalah kesempurnaan bagi Umi.

"Sonoda san?"

"A..Ano, Gomen"

Eli hendak meraih sesuatu di tasnya, seketika Umi menyilangkan tangannya di depan kepalanya takut Eli kembali menyerang kepalanya dengan tas tangan miliknya. Melihat refleks yang begitu natural dari Umi membuat Eli tak tahan untuk tertawa kecil.

"Aku ga akan nimpuk kamu lagi. Aku janji" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah" jawab Umi dengan perlahahn menurunkan kedua tangannya. Umi dengan jelas bisa melihat senyuman itu, sesuatu yang baginya aura surgawi. Tanpa sadar Umi kembali terpaku.

"Kamu tau, dengan tingkah mu yang seperti itu, tak salah jika aku menuduhmu Hentai" ucap Eli dengan sedikit tawa.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan secara tak sadar membuat pipinya memerah karna malu "Gomenasai" Umi mencoba menyembunyikan mukanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Bisakah kamu bicara selain dari 'Gomen'?"

"Ah, Gom" Umi dengan cepat menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang akan diucapkannya. Eli memandang dengan tatapan tak habis pikir kepadanya.

"Hah" Eli menghela nafas hampir frustasi padahal baru mau mulai bicara dengan yang bersangkutan. "Sonoda-san. Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu"

Ada kekagetan sekaligus ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah Umi "Onesan, aku mohon padamu jangan bawa masalah kita ke polisi, aku baru saja dipindah tugaskan disini dan aku ga mau mencemarkan nama baik studio dengan hal yang sebenarnya hanya kesalah pahaman saja"

Eli melongo dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, dan sesaat kemudian tergelak pelan. Eli tak menyangka akan diberi respon mengagetkan seperti ini. Gadis ini terlalu polos, pikirnya. "Apa kamu mengira kalau aku benar benar akan melaporkanmu?"

Umi yang bingung mengangguk perlahan "Jadi, kamu ga akan lapor?"

Eli melipat tangannya di dadanya "Aku ga setega itu membiarkan penolong ku masuk penjara hanya karna salah paham"

Umi tergelak bak orang stress, sekaligus menyiratkan kelegaannya "A-arigatou"

"Jadi bisa kamu meluangkan sedikit waktumu?"

"Tentu, kebetulan ini lagi istirahat makan siang"

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bicara di cafe dekat Studio Umi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" Eli menyodorkan kameranya yang tertinggal karna dia tak sempat membela diri saat pagi tadi Eli menyerangnya.

"A-Arigatou" Umi menimang kameranya dan dengan gugup bertanya "kamu lihat isinya?"

"Ga, aku masih tau apa itu batas privasi"

"Hm... Arigatou"

Eli kembali mengernyitkan keningnya melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya "seriously, tadi kamu ga bisa jawab selain 'gomen' dan sekarang jawaban mu ga lepas dari 'arigatou'"

"Aa. Benarkah, aku sama sekali ga sadar"

"Sonoda-san"

"Hai"

"Kamu bahkan ga nanya kenapa aku tau namamu"

"Eh?" Umi tersadar "setelah kamu bilang, aku baru sadar. Bagaimana kamu tau namaku?"

Eli kembali menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkan Id karyawan Umi. "Ini"

"Arigatou" ucapnya sambil memungut idnya.

Eli memutar matanya saking frustasi dengan sosok gadis lugu didepannya, lalu sesaat kemudian melipat dua tangannya di meja "kamu tau, harusnya semua kata maaf dan terimakasih itu aku yang katakan padamu, bukan sebaliknya"

!..." umi bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sonoda-san. Aku ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan pahamanku dan mukul kamu dua kali di kepala. Aku benar benar panik waktu itu dan fa bisa berpikir jernih. Aku harap kamu bisa maafin aku, dan..." Eli memberi jeda pada ucapannya "terimaksih karna mengantarku pulang tadi malam, kamu juga merawatku dan belum lagi aku memberimu perlakuan kasar. Terimakasih banyak dan maaf"

Dengan ucapan sepanjang itu Umi hanya bisa terpaku menatap Eli.

"Sonoda-san, kamu terdiam lagi"

Sadar namanya dipanggil Umi menggeleng pelan "namamu, aku belum tau namamu?"

Eli masih menatap bingung pada pemilik surai biru, boro boro nanggapin permintaan maafnya, dia malah nanya nama. "Ayase Eli".

"..." dan Umi kembali terdiam.

"Kamu menerima maafku?"

Umi mengangguk "Sudah ku maafkan. Dan terimaksih mau repot kesini mengembalikannya"

"Itu susah seharusnya"

"..."

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu baru disini, benarkah?"

"Hm, belum sampai seminggu"

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai permohonan maafku dan juga terimakasihku, aku akan coba bantu kamu. Mungkin ada yang kamu butuhkan saat ini dan belum bisa kamu dapat"

"Rumah" dengan refleks umi menjawab, sadar akan itu umi menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maaf, ayase san, keceplosan"

"Rumah? Ga apa, bilang aja.

Sedikit gelisah umi akhirnya mengatakannya kalau dirinya butuh tempat tinggal sementara sebelum gajian dan bisa nyewa apartemen sendiri. Umi berpikir tentu saja Eli akan menolak dirinya karma mereka baru saja saling bicara secara benar siang ini.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu Sonoda san, baiklah kalau gitu"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir ini adalah permintaan lancang karna kita baru saja saling kenal"

"Kamu memang lancang, tapi ini aku lakuin atas dasar terimakasih"

"O-okay. Aku janji akan membayar setengah uang sewamu saat aku gajian"

"Deal"

* * *

tBc

* * *

 _ **nozomi, maafkan diriku karna membuatmu tiada, hiks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capture** **2**_

Hal yang disadari Umi saat tinggal beberapa hari bersama Eli adalah gadis pirang yang posturnya bak model ini adalah tipe yang tak banyak biacara saat dirumah. Saat Eli pulang kerja, dia akan langsung kekamarnya setelah mengucapkan "tadaima", jika dirinya melihat Umi maka Eli akan memberikan senyum tipis hanyassebagai basa basi, bukan senyum dari keinginan hati. Tak banyak waktu yang dilalui Umi bersama Eli karna keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Umi bahkan belum sempat tanya apa profesi sang blonde dan dimana lokasi kantornya. Saat weekend mungkin adalah waktu paling pas untuk mendekatkan diri masing masing tapi Umi lebih memilih berkeliaran diluar untuk bekerja part time sebagai potografer freelance di tempat wisata sehingga makin sulit baginya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Eli. Keadaan ini membuat Umi sangat canggung karna belum juga menemukan waktu yang pas untuk sekedar berbicara ringan tentang diri masing masing. Umi masih merasa asing di apartemen itu bahkan setelah tinggal seminggu disana.

Umi kadang menceritakan situasinya kepada Honoka dan memberikan sebuah ide yang Umi rasa patut dicoba. Hari itu, Umi memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pekerjaan rumah Eli karna dia sadar selama tinggal disana Umi hanya seperti numpang tidur. Paginya, Umi mencoba menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan memanggil Eli untuk ikut sarapan bersama dengan nya. Hal yang juga Umi ketahui tentang Eli setelah seminggu ini adalah teman serumahnya ini menjalani hidup yang tak sehat dimana Umi akan menemukan cup ramen menumpuk di dapur atau kotak pizza yang begitu saja tergeletak di meja ruang tengah bahkan kadang hanya setumpuk bungkus coklat yang dibuang begitu saja di dekat tong sampah. Mengetahui sisi tak sehat dari Eli membuat Umi ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, yaitu dengan menyediakan makanan yang lebih layak dari sekedar makanan sampah yang dikonsumsi nya belakangan ini.

"Mm.. Ayase san, maaf sebelumnya tidak minta ijin dulu sebelum menggunakan dapurmu" Umi memecah keheningan saat mereka berdua duduk di meja makan.

Eli melihat Umi sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sandwitch yang dipegangnya "Ga apa apa, kamu boleh pakai fasilitas disini sesukamu" sembari tersenyum seadanya. Umi sadar bahwa lagi lagi menerima senyum yang dipaksakan itu, dirinya juga sadar ada semburat kesedihan yang terpancar dari Eli setiap kali Umi memperhatikannya. Itu membuat Umi menjadi penasaran, tapi dirinya tak mungkin menanyakan langsung pada Eli karna hanya akan membuat suasana jadi canggung saja.

Malamnya Umi mempersiapkan makan malam, berharap Eli berhenti mengkonsumsi ramen dan junk food lainnya. Jam kerja yang lebih pendek dari Eli membuat Umi tak kesulitan untuk menambah pekerjaannya dengan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih bersih atau bahkan memasak untuk sarapan dan makan malam. Hal yang dilakukannya emang disambut baik oleh Eli, tapi tak cukup untuk membuat Eli tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati kepadanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Umi kepikiran bahkan menjadi misi berikutnya bagiya, yaitu untuk membuat Eli bisa memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya, bukan senyuman palsu yang terlihat pedih di bibir sipemiliknya.

Ide untuk berbicara di meja makan berjalan sangat baik. Banyak pembicaraan akhirnya tercipta disana. Umi mulai mengenal banyak tentang Eli. Eli adalah seorang akuntan disebuah ruamah sakit terkenal di Tokyo yang jam kerjanya memang sangat padat, tak heran dia selalu pergi lebih awal dari Umi dan pulang bahkan jauh lebih lama dari Umi. Dari semua pembicaraan itu,sayangnya umi tak menemukan dari mana sumber kepedihan yang terukir diwajah Eli, dan itu kian membuatnya penasaran

Weekend kedua, tepatnya hari minggu saat Umi hendak kembali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai freelance, Umi mendapati dirinya dicegat oleh sesosok gadis blonde lainnya yang mengaku adiknya Eli. Awalnya Umi sudah membuat alasan untuk tidak mengikuti reuni keluarga mereka, namun sang gadis kecil tetap berkeras untuk mengenal teman serumah kakaknya. Berbagai pertanyaan pun dia lontarkan seperti bagaimana bisa tinggal bersama,apa hubungan mereka, apa pekerjaan Umi dan bagaimana perasaan Umi terhadap kakaknya. Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Umi tersedak, bagaimana bisa si adik bisa menanyakan itu pada orang yang baru ia kenal tepat dihadapan kakaknya sendiri. umi lalu hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Tak lepas hanya sekedar minum teh bersama diapartemen Eli, Umi akhirnya dipaksa untuk ikut dengan Alisha, si gadis yang menurut Umi merepotkan, ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli keperluan dapur untuk seminggu kedepan.

Saat mereka memiliki waktu berdua inilah Arisha menceritakan tentang kekhawatiran keluarganya terhadap kakaknya. Kakaknya jadi tertutup kepada masyarakat dan jadi tak peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ditinggal oleh tunangannya. Semua pertanyaan yang membuat Umi penasaran tentang ekspresi Eli yang menyiratkan kepedihan itupun terjawab, dan kembali, tekat untuk membuat Eli tersenyum dengan tulus berkobar dalam hatinya. Diakhir perjumpaan mereka, Arisha meminta agar Umi mau menemani kakaknya selama bekerja di Tokyo. Awalnya Umi tak mau,karna dia hanya akan tinggal dengan Eli tak kurang dari dua minggu lagi sesuai dengan permintaannya pada Eli. Namun Arisha berjanji akan meyakinkan kakaknya untuk membuat Umi tetap tinggal di apartemen itu selama yang Umi mau.

Saat pulang dari mini market sendirian, Umi langsung menyiapkan makan siang.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Arisha tadi, tapi sepertinya mulut besarnya itu telah memberitahu orang tua ku tentang kamu"

Umi bingung hendak merespon apa, dengan ekspresi bingung akhirnya angkat bicara "lalu?"

"orang tua ku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal disini"

"karna mereka mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Umi seperti tak yakin.

Eli mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Umi "apa yang arisha ceritakan kepadamu?"

Umi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eli, sesaat dia tertegun "dia bilang kamu sering sakit karna ga peduli sama kondisi tubuh, kamu juga anti sosial"

"kamu bisa menolaknya jika kamu mau"

"tapi aku lebih senang untuk menerimanya"

"aku tak butuh belas kasihan jika kamu melakukannya atas landasan itu"

"ga, aku memang suka tinggal disini, apartemen ini lumayandekat ke studio dan lagi tinggal sendiri itu terasa sepi"

"baiklah nona sonoda, lakukan sesukamu"

Eli hendak pergi dari meja makan saat Umi kembali memberikan pertanyaan lain "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menjadwalkan piket masak. Aku yakin tadi arisha bilang kalau kamu jago masak, apalagi masakan Rusia. Aku belum pernah mencoba masakan Rusia,mungkin kamu mau, mungkin.., untuk sesekali membuatnya" pipi Umi agak memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Kamu hanya pergi sebentar dengannya keluar dan dia menceritakan banyak hal kepadamu tentangku? Benar benar mulut ember." Eli memutar bola matanya sebari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ahahaha, aku ga tau apa emang banyak atau tidak, tapi, yah.." Umi menggantung kalimatnya. Sebisa mungkin Umi tidak mau menyinggung soal tunangannya saat berbicara dengan Eli, takut sang blonde menjadi tak nyaman dengannya.

Rencana Umi sukses, Eli akhirnya berpartisipasi dalam piket masak. Walau tampak wajah ogah ogahan dari Eli, tapi setidaknya Eli sudah mau melakukan sesuatu selain dari bekerja di kantor dan mengurung diri dikamar. Seperti yang dikatakan Arisha padanya, masakan kakaknya jauh lebih bervariasi dari milik Umi, hingga membuat Umi minder dan bertekad untuk lebih baik lagi.

XxXxX

Hari hari berlalu lebih santai dari pertama kali Umi tinggal bersama Eli. Eli yang sekarang lebih bisa untuk diajak berdialog ringan. Bahkan sekarang mereka menyapa tak menggunakan nama keluarga lagi, melainkan dengan nama panggilan. Sang blonde juga mengurangi kebiasannya untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan menambah waktu untuk menemani Umi di ruang tengah atau kadang membawa pekerjaan keruang tengah sambil menikmati beberapa camilan yang dibuat Umi saat lagi senggang. Berbagai percakapan ringan jadi sering terjadi, dan itu sudah membuat Umi senang karna tindakan Eli membuat Umi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah diterima oleh Eli.

Satu hal kebiasaan Umi yang tak Eli tau dan mungkin juga merupakan keahlian Umi, yaitu pintarnya Umi memotret Eli tanpa sepengetahuan targetnya. Umi selalu sibuk dengan kameranya yang Eli pikir apa yang dikerjakan Umi adalah mengecek hasil tangkapan gambarnya, walau yang dipikirkan Eli tak salah namun ada kalanya Umi sesekali membidik Eli saat tengah melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk mendapatkan ekspresi wajah Eli yang jarang ia lihat. Dari sekian banyak bidikan illegal yang dilakukannya, tak ada satupun diantaranya yang menangkap momen eli tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati karna selama ini memang Eli tak pernah memperlihatkannya dihadapan Umi.

"Umi, aku selalu penasaran kemana kamu pergi saat weekend, kerja kah?"

"He..aku ga nyangka kamu bisa penasaran juga. Gimana kalau kamu ikut aku aja sabtu ini. aku lihat kamu juga ga terlalu sibuk dalam minggu ini"

"Ide bagus"

Hari yang di tentukan datang.

"Hutan lindung?"

"Hm" angguk Umi "ada banyak bidikan disini"

Eli mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Mungkin bagimu ini biasa saja, tapi bagiku ini adalah Seni. Dulu waktu aku masih baru di Tokyo,aku menggunakan weekend sebagai photographer freelance di tempat wisata, tapi setelah mendapatkan gaji yang cukup, aku rasa saatnya meniti jalan untuk hal yang aku sukai"

"maksudmu? Aku pikir photographer adalah pekerjaan impianmu"

"tentu saja,hanya saja aku lebih suka membidik sesuatu yang bebas, sesuatu yang natural, sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh keadaan alam, sesuatu yang hanya alam miliki" Umi menjelaskannya dengan penuh tekad dimatanya dan Eli bisa melihat kecintaan Umi terhadap alam liar.

"maksudmu,kamu suka memotret alam liar?"

"Hm" Umi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kamu malah jadi photographer buat modeling?"

"Kamu ga bisa langsung terjun ke bidang yang kamu sukai begitu saja, ada tahapnya dan mungkin belum saatnya aku berada di tahap itu"

"lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan jepretan hobimu ini?"

"kebanyakan jadi koleksi, kadang aku mengirimkannya ke beberapa instansi pemerintah yang bergerak di bidang observasi alam, atau kadang aku kirimkan pada idola ku"

"Idola?"

"yup, idola yang memotivasiku untuk terus bermimpi. Senior ku pernah bilang padaku, kirimkan hasil bidikanmu pada professional, siapa tau mereka tertarik dan merekrutmu menjadi asistennya, begitu katanya"

"kamu percaya?"

"tentu saja,karna dia sudah melakukannya dan menggapai impiannya" Umi pun tersenyum sambil menerawang.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dan Eli mendapati dirinya terkagum saat melihat Umi tengah focus dengan kamera dan target bidikannya. Hari itu giliran Eli yang menangkap banyak hal tentang Umi setelah selama ini yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Eli sedikit sedikit mulai tertarik dengan kepribadian Umi dan mencoba membuka diri padanya.

XxXxX

Di suatu senin Umi tak memiliki jadwal karna diberi libur oleh studionya. Awalnya dia mau mencari objek foto yang menarik di suatu tempat,mungkin. Namun saat hendak berangkat, handphonenya berbunyi, dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya menerima panggilan dari Ayase Eli. Umi bingung awalnya, apa yang membuat sang blonde menelponnya.

"Umi, aku meninggalkan map merah di ruang tengah, aku butuh itu untuk persentasi pagi ini. jadi jika …"

"aku akan antar" jawab Umi tanpa perlu mendengar permintaan secara utuh.

"Makasih, maaf mengganggu liburanmu dengan …"

"jangan sungkan, aku merasa tak terganggu" potong umi.

Dengan senyum yang lekat diwajahnya bahkan setelah menyerahkan map yang dimaksud pada Eli, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Seorang wanita berjas putih berambut merah yang Umi anggap sebagai seoarang dokter muda berdiri dihadapannya. Ragu dengan pertanyaan sang dokter, umi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah, Ayase Eli, apa kamu menyukainya?"

Umi kaget dengan pertanyaan si orang asing. Tapi dengan diam dan sikap canggung Umi dengan pertanyaannya, sang dokter langsung bisa tahu bahwa memang ada perasaan istimewa dari si rambut biru kepada akuntannya.

"Jika kamu menyukainya dan berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaanu padanya lebih baik urungkan saja"

"E.." nampaknya Umi kian bingung "maaf,saya ga ngerti maksud anda"

"Hah" kembali si dokter menghela nafas "Ikut saya"

Saat digiring kesebuah ruangan disanalah Umi sadar bahwa yang duduk di sebrang mejanya adalah Nishikino maki yang ternyata adalah pemilik Rumah sakit dimana Eli bekerja. Maki memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu dan mengaku sebagai teman dekat Eli dan mempertegas peringatannya tadi.

"saya masih tidak mengerti"

"aku tau cara mu memandang Eli bukan cara seseorang memandang temannya. Ada cinta di matamu dan aku sudah familiar sekali dengan hal itu"

"Eh"

"Bisakah kamu ngasih ekspresi muka lainnya selain kaget,aku mulai muak"

"maaf.."

"aku hanya memperingatimu sebelum kamu tersakiti. Ayase Eli sangat benci pengakuan cinta, dia akan langsung mem black list mu saat kamu katakana cinta padanya"

"dari mana kamu tau?"

"kamu pikir sudah berapa orang yang mengejarnya dan mengatakan cinta padanya lalu akhirnya kecewa dan tak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Eli lagi, karna Eli tak mau lagi mereka ada dihidupnya"

Umi terdiam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya "kamu bohong kan?"

"apa wajah ku terlihat bohong? Sonoda san, menyerah saja terhadap perasaanmu kalau kamu ga mau tersakiti atau ga mau hubunganmu dengan Eli kandas"

"kenapa kamu memberitahuku tentang ini?"

"Aku memang pernah mendengarmu dari Arisha atau Eli, awalnya aku positif thinking kamu tak punya rasa padanya. Tapi setelah aku lihat pagi ini saat kamu mengantar barang miliknya kesini, anggapanku ternyata salah dan seketika aku merasa perlu memberitahukan ini padamu"

"…"

"aku akui dari sekian banyak yang mengejarnya aku lihat kamu sedikit berbeda, aku bisa tahu dari bagaimana cara Eli menceritakan tentang dirimu. Aku tak pernah dengar dia mau repot cerita soal orang lain dan saat pertama mendengar nama asing dari mulutnya membuatku sedikit kaget dengan perubahannya setelah tinggal bersama orang asing"

Jujur saja umi agak terganggu dengan kata orang asing yang mengarah pada dirinya tapi bukan itu yang menjadi focusnya sekarang, melainkan apa yang diperingatkan Maki padanya.

"Terimakasih telah memberitahuku, aku akan memikirkan kebali soal pengakuan cinta itu" Umi hendak meninggalkan ruangan tapi perkataan maki berikutnya menghentikannya.

"walaupun aku katakana bahwa kamu berbeda, tapi bukan berarti nasibmu juga takkan sama dengan yang lainnya"

Umi membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam perpisahan.

* * *

 _ **1\. You know? NozoEli kian hari makin canon, tapi gua ga bakal biarin imajinasi gua mandeg karna itu.**_

 _ **2\. Hm, jika umi terlahir cowok, mungkin okaasama nya umi dan okasan nya honoka berniat menjodohkan mereka, hahaha (wild imagination)**_

 _ **3\. yups, rasanya segitu dulu kali ini, setidaknya udah terlihat konflik. Makasih udah baca bagian closing yg rada gaje ini. see you next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sore itu, Umi kembali mendatangi Rumah sakit tempat Eli bekerja. sebelum sampai keruangan Eli, Umi menemukan pemandangan yang tak biasa dilihatnya. Dokter muda Nishikino sedang bersama seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dan berambut hitam menatanya ikat dua. awalnya umi berpikir gadis itu adalah pasiennya yang sedang berkonsultasi, tapi anggapan itu hilang saat gadis twintail itu mengecup maki tepat di bibirnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu melewati umi. umi lalu sadar bahwa maki sama sekali tak sadar dengan kehadirannya. melihat pemandangan dr Maki yang tersenyum kayak orang bodoh ini membuat Umi tergerak mengambil kameranya dan memotret ekspresi ajaib ini. lampu flash dari kameranya menyadarkan Maki yang terkejut dan memandang kesal pada Umi.

"Opss" Umi menurunkan kameranya lalu memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?" maki menghampiri umi mencoba merebut kameranya "aku yakin betul mengambil gambar tanpa ijin itu pelanggaran hukum" lalu marah marah.

umi tak serta merta menyerah dan berkelit dari maki sambil terus cengengesan kayak anak kecil "habisnya ini pemandangan langka, aku bersedia di penjara untuk ini" candanya.

"Umi, hapus sekarang juga" maki masih tetap berusaha meraih kamera Umi, bahkan tubuhnya sudah tak ada jarak lagi dari Umi.

"ga mau, ini terlalu berharga, orang orang akan membayar mahal untuk gambar ini. kapan lagi mereka bisa melihatmu tersenyum semanis dan sebahagia ini, aku bahkan baru lihat sekarang,hahaha"

ucapan umi membuat emosi maki naik dan tanpa sengaja mendorong umi jatuh kelantai bersama dengannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya suara dari arah belakang Maki.

Seketika maki dan umi menoleh pada sepemilik suara "Eli" ucap mereka barengan.

"jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu? aku pikir kamu tipe setia, maki" Eli menghela nafas dan memberikan muka pura pura kecewa.

"apa maksudmu, aku setia pada niko chan"

Eli mengangkat alisnya "aku bertanya tanya apa yang akan dilakukan niko dengan posisimu sekarang ini"

barulah maki sadar dengan posisinya dan meloncat kearah berlawanan dari Umi "Eli, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikir, aku hanya jatuh, terpeleset, hanya itu"

"oh ya?" Eli masih seperti tak percaya lalu pandangannya terarah pada umi yang masih duduk dilantai "Sonoda san, asal kamu tau dia sudah punya pacar, jangan ngincar cewek yang udah punya pacar"

"tunggu tunggu" serentak maki dan umi "aku ga ngincer dia, dianya aja pake jatuh nimpa aku" umi memberikan pembelaan.

"kita ga bakal jatuh kalau kamu ga ambil foto sialan itu, sekarang hapus"

umi bangkit "ga mau" senyumnya.

"kalian akur sekali, padahal baru beberapa kali ketemu" akhirnya Eli tersenyum, tapi maki merasa hal lain seperti ada sirat kecemburuan.

"ini baru" gumamnya.

"apa yang baru?" tanya umi yang berdiri dekat dengan maki.

"tidak apa apa, apa kalian akan pulang bareng?"

keduanya mengangguk.

"okay,hati hati dijalan" ucap maki lalu bersikap seperti biasa.

Umi dan Eli lalu pamitan, tapi sebelum benar benar pergi, Umi berjalan mundur menghadap maki "akan aku kirim gambarnya ke hp mu nanti" senyum umi sambil melambai tangan.

"UMI, AKAN AKU BUAT KAMU KEPENJARA"

xxx

malam ini rencananya Eli akan mengajak Umi ke restoran Rusia untuk makan malam. belakangan ini setidaknya satu kali dalam seminggu mereka akan makan malam diluar untuk mengganti suasana. malam ini giliran Eli yang menentukan tempat makan mereka.

"bagaimana?" Eli memperhatikan Umi saat menyendok makanannya.

"apanya?" Umi meninggalkan piringnya untuk menoleh pada Eli.

"makanannya Umi, apalagi?"

umi yang sadar lalu tersenyum "gimana ya, enak sih, tapi aku lebih suka makanan jepang" lalu Umi kembali menyuap makanannya. "tapi kalau boleh jujur, dibanding ini, aku lebih suka masakan rusia buatan kamu" umi lalu tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya kembali pada makanannya.

"ga usah sok muji" Eli pun tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain selain Umi.

"serius" Umi membentuk jarinya yang memegang sendok seperti huruf V.

walau tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya karna alasan yang dikatakan oleh maki, Umi cukup nyaman dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Eli sudah mulai tak tertutup lagi padanya, dia mulai banyak berinteraksi dengan umi dirumah ketimbang mengurung diri lama dikamar. Eli juga tidak tersenyum pahit seperti dulu, setidaknya Umi tak merasa sakit lagi saat melihat senyuman Eli, bahkan senyum gadis ini sekarang bisa mencerahkan harinya. Eli pun tak segan lagi melepas tawa atas hal hal konyol yang sengaja atau tak sengaja diperbuat Umi.

setiap akhir pekan, jika mereka tidak jalan jalan keluar maka mereka akan beraktifitas dirumah sekedar bercerita seputar pekerjaan, tentang maki atau bercerita tentang honoka dan beberapa kenalan model Umi yang bersifat unik, kadang mereka juga belajar membuat camilan atau kue yang resepnya baru mereka temukan di internet.

Eli sadar, kehadiran Umi membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna. Tapi dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Umi akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar roommate, baginya Umi hanya temannya dan dia menolak mengakui bahwa rasa yang dimilikinya melebihi dari itu. dihatinya hanya akan ada satu nama dan tak akan bisa digeser oleh siapapun. "karna aku sudah berjanji" batinnya.

xxx

"hei, album apa itu, boleh liat?" sahut honoka tiba tiba dari arah belakang kursi.

kaget, umi langsung menutup album bersampul putih tersebut "Honoka, jangan datang datang langsung ngagetin gitu dong" bentak umi.

"habisnya kamu dipanggil ga nyahut"

"jangan berkilah"

Honoka lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah umi "btw, itu album isinya apa?"

kekesalan umi tadi akhirnya reda "apa peduli mu? bukan nya tadi sempat ngintip?"

"ga sempat, keburu kamu tutup. jadi isinya apa?"

"sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku" umi lalu memasukkan album itu ke tasnya dan mulai menghidupkan komputernya.

"itu doang?"

"hm, sekarang ada baiknya kamu ke meja kerjamu dan kerjakan kewajibanmu"

"tapi... "

"sekarang" bentaknya.

"umi chan pemarah seperti biasanya" ambek honoka sambil berlalu.

saat umi membuka email nya, ada satu email yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, sebuah email dari minami sensei, photografer yang ia idolakan. Umi membuka emailnya perlahan dengan seksama membaca kata demi kata dan tak sadar bersorak kegirangan hingga membuat seluruh orang diruangan melihat kearahnya. satu persatu temannya mulai bertanya.

"ada apa sonoda san"

"kamu kenapa sonoda san"

"baru menang undian ya? "

"dapat warisan yang ga habis tujuh turunan ya"

dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang hanya di balas umi dengan senyuman.

xxx

"kelakuan kamu tadi bikin kaget orang sestudio tau ga" usut honoka saat mereka lagi istirahat makan siang di cafe dekat studio.

umi yang mengingat kejadian itu langsung menyemburkan kopinya ke muka honoka yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"iuh, terimakasih banyak kopinya sonoda san" keluh honoka sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu.

melihat ekspresi jijik temannya umi hanya bisa nyengir "maaf, ga sengaja"

"jadi, apa jawaban pertanyaanku tadi"

"penasaran banget ya?"

"ya iyalah, apa yang membuat cewek se tenang umi bisa kegirangan kayak tadi"

umi kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"jangan jangan Eli mengajakmu kencan liburan ke pulau sepi agar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua"

kaget dengan dugaan temannya, umi kembali menyemburkan kopinya pada honoka.

"UMI CHAN, apa masalahmu" bentak honoka yang ga terima kena cairan yang sama dua kali.

"habisnya pikiran kamu itu ngelantur sana sini, mana mungkin yang seperti itu akan terjadi" bela umi sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu "hah, aku bahkan belum menelan kopiku, honoka, berhentilah mengagetkan ku" umi lalu balik menyalahkan honoka.

"hey, aku korban disini" untuk kedua kalinya honoka mengelap mukanya.

umi hanya tertawa melihat muka cemberut honoka. "maaf maaf, hahaha"

"berhenti tertawa atau aku siram kamu pake es jeruk nih" ancam honoka.

umi mencoba menahan tawanya walau kadang terlepas, honoka lalu memandangnya dengan kesal.

"hey honoka, minami sensei membalas email ku, akhir pekan ini dia mengajakku menemaninya untuk mengambil foto di kyouto" umi mengembalikan keseriusannya dan menceritakan isi email yg diterimanya pagi ini.

"BENARKAH" teriak honoka kaget membanting kedua tinjunya ke meja,

"ssstt, honoka, jangan heboh gitu"

"selamat umi chan, akhirnya kamu bisa ketemu idolamu, aku turut bahagia" senyum keceriaan menghiasi wajah honoka. "aku harap dia merekrutmu buat jadi asistennya?"

"kalau itu aku ga yakin"

"umi chan, jangan pesimis gitu. kalau seandainya" honoka menyeruput es jeruknya "seandainya dia mengajakmu keliling dunia untuk menjadi asistennya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan umi chan"

"tentu saja aku akan... " ucapan umi terputus seakan ada yang mencekiknya seakan pikirannya mandeg begitu saja.

"akan?" honoka penasaran kenapa temannya tiba tiba tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku akan... " dan umi tak tau kenapa dirinya merasa dilema.

"umi chan aku rasa kamu galau. apa Eli chan mengganggu pikiranmu? apa kamu ga mau pisah dari dia?"

umi masih terdiam tak bisa berkata, dia hanya memandangi honoka dan berkata pelan "entahlah, aku juga ga tau".

"hey hey hey, jangan murung gitu dong, yang penting ketemu sama beliau dulu"

"kamu benar, lagian belum tentu minami sensei akan membawaku ke dalam petualangannya"

honoka hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat sikap temannya.

xxx

"Umi, apa rencanamu akhir pekan ini?" Eli memecah keheningan di meja makannya yang sudah berlansung sejak umi pulang dari studio.

"hm, aku ada janji dengan seseorang ke Kyouto. apa kamu mau pergi kesuatu tempat minggu ini?"

"ga juga, pekerjaan dikantor sekarang jadi menumpuk karna rekan kerjaku ambil cuti, jadi mungkin akhir minggu ini aku dirumah mengerjakan kerjaan yang ga sempat dikerjain di kantor"

"ho..."

keheningan kembali tercipta, ini tak biasa terjadi dimeja makan belakangan ini, biasanya umi akan selalu aktif bertanya pada eli, berbagi pemikirannya tentang suatu hal dan obrolan ringan lainnya.

"hey Eli, apa impianmu?"

"aku ga punya"

"benarkah?"

"hm, aku bahkan merasa lelah untuk tetap hidup, rasanya pengen cepat mati saja"

umi menelan makanannya sebelum akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar pada Eli "kamu seenaknya ngomong seperti itu selagi banyak orang orang yang sangat ingin hidup berjuang hanya untuk diberi kesempatan tinggal didunia barang satu menit lagi saja. Eli, apa selama kamu bekerja dirumah sakit tak pernah lihat orang seperti itu?"

Eli terdiam.

"syukuri kesempatan hidupmu Eli, kamu harus... "

"diam umi, kamu ga berhak menceramahi hidupku, kamu bukan siapa siapa" dengan begitu Eli kabur dari meja makan dan pergi ke kamar nya. meninggalkan umi yang duduk terpaku di kursinya.

"maaf" bisiknya kemudian.

sementara itu dikamar Eli mulai menyesali emosi nya yang meledak tadi, harusnya dia bisa menanggapi lebih tenang, kenapa dia jadi sensitif begini. kenapa Eli mulai merasa sakit jika Umi sudah bertingkah lebih dari seorang teman, perhatiannya pada Eli kadang membuatnya takut, takut kalau hubungan mereka akan melebihi apa yang dibatasi oleh Eli.

xxx

Akhir pekan tiba dan belum ada yang berani berbicara. Namun pagi itu sebelum berangkat ke Kyouto, Umi setidaknya ingin minta maaf kepada Eli terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Eli benar, dia tak seharusnya ikut campur tentang apa yang terbaik buat Eli, toh dia hanya pendatang yang numpang tinggal. Umi mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Eli tapi tak ada sautan.

"Eli, aku minta maaf atas kejadian malam itu di meja makan, aku sadar harusnya tak terlalu mencampuri masalahmu. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, tolong dimakan. ittekimasu" seru Umi, dia tak yakin Eli mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya dia sudah coba.

Pertemuan dengan Minami sensei sangat menyenangkan, idolanya itu tak segan berbagi ilmu dan pengalamannya selama menjelajah alam di penjuru dunia. Umi sangat senang dengan pertemuan mereka walau Minami sensei jauh lebih banyak ngomong ketimbang Umi. Pertemuan itu jadi terasa singkat dan keduanya tak sadar mereka sudah berbicara seharian.

"Sangat menyenangkan ditemani oleh anak muda seperti mu, mengingat kan saya pada anak saya yang juga masih seusia kamu"

"Benarkah? apa dia hobi fotografi juga?"

"Sayangnya tidak, dia lebih tertarik pada fashion. kadang saya berkhayal jikalau dia juga memiliki ketertarikan yg sama dengan saya, tapi kenyataan berkata lain" senyum laki laki paruh baya itu.

"tapi saya tau sensei sangat mencintainya walau memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda. saya bisa lihat dari ekspresi sensei saat berbicara tentang dia"

"Analisa yang Bagus. Sejak Ibunya meninggal beberapa bulan lalu, dia jadi begitu murung, ibunya adalah sosok paling dekat dengannya" Minami sensei mulai menerawang. "aku berniat mengajak nya melakukan ekspedisi bersamaku"

"Itu ide yang Bagus, sensei"

"Karna itu saya membutuhkan asisten perempuan untuk menemani saya dan anak saya berpetualang. akan tidak nyaman bagi anak saya kalau saya merekrut laki laki, makanya kali ini saya mencari wanita seusia dengannya yg tidak hanya membantu saya di lapangan tapi juga bisa bergaul dengan anak saya" utaranya panjang lebar.

"..." umi hanya terpana, mencoba untuk tidak menyimpulkan terlalu banyak.

"pertimbangkanlah, sonodo san. saya ingin bertemu denganmu bukan sekedar untuk ngopi bareng atau bincang bincang ringan. kamu punya skill, saya bisa lihat itu, ditambah kamu juga perempuan sebaya anak saya. dimata saya kamu asisten terbaik yg bisa saya miliki saat ini, itupun jika kamu bersedia"

"..." umi masih terpaku "se-sensei, anda bercanda"

Minami sensei tergelak "tentu saja tidak. pikirkan baik baik, ekspedisi berikutnya masih 2 bulan lagi, saya akan menunggu jawabanmu bahkan seminggu sebelum keberangkatan. saya berharap banyak padamu, sonoda san"

xxx

Jika saja Minami sensei mengajak bekerjasama dengannya tahun lalu mungkin semua akan berbeda, tanpa pikir panjang pasti akan langsung diterimanya. impian itu sudah lama ada, tapi semenjak bertemu Eli entah kenapa Umi tak lagi terlalu terobsesi dengan semua itu. Ia bahkan menganggap obsesinya pada alam bebas hanyalah sebagai hobinya saja sekarang ini. Karena terlalu memikirkan tawaran Minami sensei Umi sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama berputar putar di jalan pulang ke Tokyo.

"Tadaima" tak ada jawaban, dan Umi sudah memprediksi sebelumnya. ini sudah jam 1 dini hari, Eli mungkin sudah tidur. Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Umi memutuskan untuk langsung kekamarnya. Namun sebelum jauh melangkah, Umi dikagetkan dengan suara dari arah dapur.

"Kamu pulang?" Tampak Eli dengan mengusap matanya seperti baru bangun tidur.

Sesaat Umi terpaku sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau dirinya sedang ditanyai "Hm.. maaf telat" ucap Umi canggung, karena setelah insiden sebelumnya mereka belun pernah saling berbicara lagi.

"Sudah makan?" Eli meluruskan duduknya di meja makan,

"sepertinya dia tertidur disana" batin Umi. Mendengar pertanyaan berikutnya perhatian Umi teralih pada makanan di meja makan yang sepertinya sama sekali belum tersentuh. Umi menggelengkan kepalanya "Belum" jawabnya pelan.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Eli menghela nafas dan berkata "duduklah!"

"O-okay" Umi mengambil duduk berhadapan dari Eli. Dia tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan menolak permintaan Eli, dan akhirnya hanya menurut saja walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak lapar sama sekali.

Makan terasa mencekam karna hanya diiringi dengan suara gesekan sumpit dan mangkuk. Keheningan itu sukses memekakkan gendang telinga Umi.

"Kamu lebih baik tidak menungguku pulang sampai selarut ini, bukankah kamu masuk lebih pagi dariku?" Umi mencoba mengintip pada Eli yang wajahnya mulai berubah dan itu membuat Umj sadar bahwa dia mulai terlihat mengatur ngatur lagi persis seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu terjadi juga saat dimeja makan. "Ma-maaf Eli" Umi mulai kelabakan "aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur dengan kei..."

"Stop" perkataan Umi diputus Eli yang membuat Umi makin panik. "Aku ga mau ini terus menjadi salah paham" Eli melihat kedalam mata keemasan milik Umi "Aku minta maaf" ucapnya kemudian dan itu sukses membuat Umi membeku. "Dengar, mungkin reaksiku berlebihan, tidak ada salahnya sesama teman saling mengingatkan untuk kebaikan, dan karna tindakanku yang terlalu labil saat itu, aku minta maaf"

Umi mulai memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan Eli dan menemukan kata "teman" membuat hatinya terasa pedih, "benar, kami hanya teman dan ga akan pernah lebih" batinnya.

"Umi..." Eli yang menunggu respon Umi mulai gelisah.

"Ya... maaf, aku melamun. Aku juga mint... "

"Ga perlu" potong Eli lagi "aku sudah mendengarnya tadi pagi, dan makasih sarapannya"

"Jadi dia mendengarnya?" batin Umi. "sama sama" jawab Umi pelan.

Eli lalu tersenyum, manis sekali, sudah lama rasanya Umi tak melihat senyum itu dari Eli, bagai bertahun tahun padahal konflik diantara mereka baru berlangsung beberapa hari. "Kalau begitu, tetaplah menjadi teman yang selalu peduli padaku, Umi"

Setiap kali mendengar kata "teman" dari mulut Eli terasa seperti pisau mengiris iris hatinya, dengan senyuman pahit yang dibuat seakan bahagia Umi menjawab "Tentu saja, aku akan peduli padamu selamanya".

tbc

 ** _Okay, ini cerita sebenarnya udah saya angsur dari tahun lalu tapi lama ditinggal, hehe. harusnya bagian ketiga ini adalah bagian akhir tapi ternyata saya ga bisa mempersingkat ceritanya, jadilah endingnya dipending di chapter 4, moga terwujud._**

 ** _ah, ga sabar pengen nyelesain cerita ini sama this is complicated biar saya bisa mulai cerita baru lagi, atau setidaknya melanjutkan judul lain yg saya tinggal, Full Heart._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_selama saya comeback di pertengahan mei kemaren, cukup mengejutkan melihat viewers dari USA menjadi pemuncak di statistik viewer dan visitor, habis itu baru dari negeri sendiri. mungkin google translate memang sangat membantu, hehe. dan karna itu saya juga jadi berhati hati biar ga typo, biar pas ditranslate nanti kata kata nya ga terlalu aneh diartiinnya._**

 ** _okay, saya janji ini chapter akhir dari judul ini. jika ada tambahan kedepannya, itu cuma sebatas omake aja (itupun kalau saya pengen, kalau ga, ya ga ada, hehe). dan sebelum viewers berharap banyak, saya mau bilang, Minami Kotori tidak akan debut dijudul ini walaupun tanda tanda keberadaan dia ada di chapter terdahulu, hehe._**

 ** _dan selagi baca, kepikiran ga sih FgKY itu apaan?_**

 **capture 4**

"aku tunggu ditempat biasa"

"okay"

"sampai jumpa disana"

"hmmm"

dan hubungan telepon itu pun terputus. Umi memasukkan kembali handphone nya ke dalam mantel kulitnya.

bertemu di sebuah taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan menjadi rutinitas jika Umi dan Eli akan mengadakan kegiatan di luar sepulang bekerja. Eli tak mau Umi selalu menjemputnya ke rumah sakit, karna dia ga mau merepotkan Umi terlalu banyak. lagian, perhatian Umi padanya sedikit banyaknya membuat Eli takut, takut jika perasaannya akan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan.

Jarak dari studio ke taman hampir sama dengan jarak rumah sakit nishikino ke taman, jadi taman ini benar benar tempat bertemu yang pas. dan lagi, taman itu adalah taman yang sering dilalui Eli saat pulang bekerja. kadang saat Eli lembur bekerja dan pulang sangat larut, Umi akan menunggu Eli disana, tentu saja ada alasan kenapa Umi melakukannya. Karna Eli phobia pada gelap. jika masih diawal malam saat orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang dijalan yg dilalui Eli untuk pulang, maka Eli masih bisa mengatasi, tapi jika sudah sampai larut, dimana jalanan juga sepi, phobia Eli akan kumat. terkadang Umi akan jadi super protective dengan menunggu Eli disana saat dirinya baru pulang kerja, dia akan beralasan "aku baru saja pulang dan istirahat disini sebentar sebelum lanjut jalan ke apartemen" saat ditanya Eli kenapa menunggunya, padahal Umi sudah menunggu eli berjam jam disana. semakin lama Eli mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Umi dijalan pulang nya dan tak lagi menanyakan alasan pada Umi. bahkan jika si rambut biru tak ada disana saat pulang (karna memang tak setiap hari Umi akan melakukannya), Eli akan merasa sedikit kecewa.

bagi umi, taman itu menjadi memoriable karna ditaman itu juga dia bertemu dengan Eli untuk pertama kali. Mengingat kejadian yang hampir setahun itu Umi hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri.

sedangkan bagi Eli, hal yg paling diingatnya tentang Umi mengenai taman itu adalah sebuah pembicaraan dimana Umi berkata "kamu tau, tempat ini sekarang menjadi tempat favorit ku, kamu bisa lihat anak anak bergembira bermain disana dan saat matahari terbenam aku bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa mereka karna disuruh pulang oleh ibu ibu mereka, kamu bisa lihat interaksi antar manusia di pertokaan sana, aku bisa merasakan banyak hal disini" Umi sibuk menunjuk sana sini saat menjelaskannya pada Eli.

Malam ini, mereka hanya akan membeli kebutuhan harian di supermarket dekat sana. karna list belanjaannya banyak, Eli menawarkan bantuan yang dengan senang hati diterima Umi.

"terimakasih, aku ga bisa bayangin bawa barang sebanyak ini sendiri"

"jangan sok sungkan, list nya kita yang susun, barang segini banyak juga karna kesepakatan kita, jadi ini tanggung jawab berdua"

melihat schedule mereka berdua yang agak longgar bulan ini membuat mereka merencanakan beberapa kegiatan bereksperimen di dapur.

xxx

"jadi gimana?"

"apa nya yang gimana?"

"itu loh, keputusan kamu soal minami sensei, kamu terima atau gimana?"

"aku ga tau"

"Sonoda san, membuat sensei menunggu sebulan itu sudah menjadi perbuatan ga pantas, apalagi yang kamu galau kan?" Honoka terdiam sejenak lalu sebuah nama terbesit di kepalanya "Eli kah. yang bikin kamu belum memutuskan pasti karna Ayase Eli. Iya kan?"

"..."

"ayolah Umi, ngapain juga masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Eli ga akan move on, kamu tau itu. Menyerah saja"

Umi masih terdiam dengan pendapat temannya. Dia hanya memutar mutar cangkir kopinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"UMI!" hilang sabar honoka memukul meja.

"Sorry, aku dengar. okay okay, segera akan aku kabari sensei nya, jangan emosi gitu"

"Habisnya aku kayak ngomong sama patung tau ga sih"

"Sorry"

sore itu Umi menjadi tak fokus, memang benar apa yang dikatakan honoka, membuat seseorang se tenar minami sensei menunggu lama atas jawabannya terkesan tidak menghormati yang bersangkutan. Umi terus membuka kotak email, berharap bisa memberikan jawaban pasti pada sensei, namun nyatanya setelah dibuka Umi menjadi ragu dan menutupnya kembali.

"benar benar ga guna" gerutunya sambil mengacak acak rambut birunya.

xxx

"Umi, belakangan ini kamu terlihat banyak masalah" Eli mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV saat Umi baru saja pulang.

"benarkah?"

"kamu butuh bantuan? atau teman curhat? aku siap buat bantuin kamu"

"makasih, aku hanya capek aja"

"yakin? serius?"

"hmm.." Umi mengangguk.

"kalau gitu besok kita batalin aja bikin cake nya, kamu istirahat aja"

"ja... jangan. besok juga udah segar lagi"

"e..." Eli memandang umi dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"percaya deh, besok juga udah balik lagi kayak biasa. ini aja udah mulai segar lagi kok" alasan umi sambil nyengir bodoh pada Eli.

"okay kalau begitu" dan Eli kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada acara TV nya.

keesokannya Umi bangun, pikirannya mulai agak ringan. dia memutuskan untuk menunda sedikit lagi keputusan nya mengenai tawaran minami sensei. hari ini dia mau buktikan pada Eli, bahwa dirinya baik baik saja.

"Tumben bangunnya pagi banget, biasanya pas liburan baru siangnya kamu keluar" Kelakar Umi saat melihat Eli didapur pagi itu.

"Entahlah, rasanya pengen cepat bangun aja" balas Eli sekenanya.

"Ho.." respon Umi sambil menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Kapan kita mau bikin cake nya"

"Maunya kapan?"

"Jangan balik nanya dong"

"hahahaha, sorry. ntar lagi. setelah aku selesai sama teh aku dan kamu selesai dengan coklat mu" tunjuk Umi pada cangkir Eli.

"Ide Bagus"

hening setelahnya, Eli membaca majalahnya diseberang meja selagi Umi membaca novel. perlahan perhatian Umi teralihkan pada Eli yang sibuk membolak balik halaman majalah. ntah berapa lama Umi memandangnya, dia seperti kehilangan hitungan waktu.

"Umi, kamu melamun?"

Umi kaget "ah, maaf"

"apa yang kamu pikirin sambil ngelamun ke arah ku?"

umi mencoba menyangkal "ti.. tidak, hanya saja kamu tepat didepanku, i.. i.. itu saja"

"hah, okay, mungkin ada baiknya kita mulai sekarang saja, daripada kamu merhatiin aku terus, aku jadi merasa aneh"

"maaf karna bikin kamu ga nyaman"

"its okay, jangan lakukan lagi"

"hmm.. "

pekerjaan didapur mengendorkan ketegangan yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"hey, Eli, jangan kasih tepung muka aku"

"he... tapi kamu jadi kelihatan lebih cantik kayak gitu"

"benarkah?" Umi diam diam membenamkan tangannya pada tumpukan tepung dan mengusapnya ke wajah Eli.

"UMI! itu terlalu banyak" protes Eli.

"tapi kamu lebih cantik begitu" tawa Umi pecah dan perang tepungpun terjadi.

saat Eli ingin membalas Umi, Umi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Eli begitu dekat, mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang ingin menyudahinya. Umi tak bisa berpikir jernih, dia hanya biarkan tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang dia sendiri juga tak tau apa. perlahan, melihat tidak ada penolakan dari Eli, Umi memutus jarak diantara mereka, dan bibir itupun bertemu. sedetik, dua detik, aman, hingga kontak itu lepas menyisakan aura kekecewaan pada Eli yang berikutnya menjadi amarah. "Plak" satu tamparan, dan itu cukup keras.

"KAMU PIKIR APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"maaf Eli, aku... aku... " Umi tau ini kesalahan besar, dia bahkan tak yakin apakah dia akan dimaafkan.

"Apa artinya ini?"

"..."

"Umi! jawab!"

Umi mencoba manatap mata penuh benci Eli "I love you, tapi aku... "

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI KU" teriak Eli sambil menepis tangan Umi.

"Eli, maafkan aku, aku hanya... "

"cukup Umi. Keluar"

"Eli, aku... "

"KELUAR, SEKARANG, AKU GA MAU LIHAT KAMU LAGI"

bentakan itu cukup membuat Umi terdiam tanpa perlawanan, "Okay" ucapnya pelan.

xxx

"kamu apa?"

"diusir. dia ga mau ketemu aku lagi"

"ya ampun. betapa ga beruntungnya"

"..."

"barang barang mu?"

"masih disana, aku akan ambil saat dia sedang bekerja"

"dan kamu akan pergi bersama minami sensei?"

"entahlah, yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya bisa dimaafkan"

"hah, harusnya lebih gampang bagi kamu untuk memutuskan tawaran itu selagi gebetan kamu sudah ga ingin ketemu kamu"

"hah" mendengar itu umi hanya bisa menghela napas. "aku akan tetap minta maaf, setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman, mungkin"

"udahlah umi, jangan murung terus. mau jalan jalan?"

"ga usah, aku mau di sini aja. thanks honoka karna biarin aku tinggal disini"

"ga apa apa, anggap rumah sendiri"

dan Umi menghabiskan satu hari hanya untuk membersihkan kekacauan apartemen honoka, setidaknya dia punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan daripada harus bengong dan kepikiran tentang kesalahan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

xxx

Umi membiarkan 3 hari berlalu sebelum dia menjalankan misi minta maafnya. Hari berikutnya, dia menunggu Eli ditaman, dia menghampirinya dan yang didapat Umi hanya teriakan agar dia pergi. tak mau mengundang banyak perhatian, umi menyerah. besok umi kembali mencoba, tapi 3 hari berikutnya Eli tak lagi muncul disana.

Umi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Eli kerumah sakit. jangankan ketemu Eli, dia malah kena ceramah oleh Maki.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Eli. dalam minggu ini dia terlihat muram, jangan tanya reaksinya saat aku sebut nama kamu, mukanya jadi merah, jangan harap merah karna malu, itu jelas merah karna marah"

"dia cerita ke kamu?"

"tidak, tapi kamu yang cerita ke aku. sebenarnya dia tau kamu datang, dan dia akhirnya memilih pulang lewat arah lain"

"dia tau, aku harus kejar dia"

maki menahan Umi "percuma, dan aku belum akan biarin kamu bertemu dengannya sebelum kamu cerita ke aku apa yang terjadi"

dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk Umi selain menceritakannya pada Maki.

"kamu apa?"

"aku tau kamu dengar, ga usah membuatku mengulang apa yang aku bilang"

"kamu bodoh banget, sudah aku bilang jangan dan kamu masih lakukan"

"itu terjadi diluar kontrol aku, makanya aku akan minta maaf"

"dia ga kan memaafkanmu, jika yang lain sekedar menyatakan perasaan saja mereka sudah ga dapat respon lagi dari Eli, apalagi kamu, kamu menciumnya, kamu tamat Umi"

"begitukah?" Umi hanya bisa tertunduk.

"hey hey jangan murung gitu. pilihan kamu hanya menyerah atau... "

"atau... " umi menaikkan kembali kepalanya

"aku hanya bisa membuat kamu bertemu dengan dia, apakah nanti dia akan melunak atau menolak kamu, itu tergantung bagaimana kamu meyakinkan dia"

"kamu serius"

"datanglah besok lebih awal, aku akan bawa dia ke ruanganku, dan bicaralah dengannya"

"terimakasih maki"

"sekarang pergilah"

xxx

"Damn maki, dia menjebakku" gerutu Eli.

"Eli, aku benar benar minta maaf soal minggu lalu, aku hanya lepas kontrol. kalau setelah ini kamu tak lagi ingin bertemu dengan ku ga masalah, setidaknya aku bisa mendapat maaf darimu"

Eli mendengarkan tanpa minat "Kamu selesai? jika aku bilang aku memaafkanmu kamu akan lenyap dari hidupku?" ucap Eli penuh kebencian.

"kamu benar benar membenciku?"

"tentu saja, bahkan liat kamu aja membuatku muak"

umi tercekat mendengarnya.

"Eli, aku... " Umi ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi, tapi urung melihat ketidaknyamanan pada lawan bicaranya. "Okay, aku ga akan nemuin kamu lagi"

dengan begitu pembicaraan usai.

malamnya sebuah pesan masuk ke kotak email minami sensai "dengan penuh hormat, saya bersedia mendampingi anda, sensei. terimakasih atas kesempatan besar ini"

"aku tau kami akan menerimanya" guman sang sensei dengan senyum kepuasan.

xxx

"kamu mencintainya?"

"tidak maki, aku membencinya"

"sikapmu memberitahuku kalau kamu masih menginginkan dia ada, kamu hanya harus lebih jujur"

"aku ga mau bicarain ini"

"lalu kenapa setelah dua minggu kamu ga kunjung kembali seperti biasa? kamu seperti kehilangan arah. tiap mau pulang kamu memandangi koridor, kamu berharap dia datang lagi kan?"

"stop maki, cukup, aku ga mau ngomongin ini"

"hidupmu lebih berwarna saat kedatangan dia, dan sekarang... kamu terlihat menderita"

Eli menutup kupingnya "stop" setelahnya terdengar isakan, maki mulai panik dan mencoba menenangkan.

"maaf Eli, aku hanya ga mau kamu terus dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia ga akan kecewa padamu jika kamu bisa bahagia dengan orang lain, bahkan dia akan sangat bahagia di alam sana jika tau kamu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa dirinya"

"..."

"sekarang akan aku antar kamu pulang"

perjalanan pulang diiringi dengan keheningan, Eli masih terisak, sesekali Maki memandang nya.

"kamu tau, kamu selalu melihat ketaman itu tiap kita melewatinya, ada cerita khusus?"

Eli tersentak "ga ada"

sesampainya di apartemen, maki mampir sejenak.

"ruangan ini terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya"

"..."

tentu saja Umi sudah mengepak seluruh barangnya, pikir maki.

"Besok aku akan jemput kamu lagi. ingat, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menelponku jika kamu butuh"

Eli menjawab dengan anggukan.

xxx

"Umi, apa yang kamu lakuin sama rambutmu?" kaget honoka saat membukakan pintu untuk teman kamarnya.

"dipotong" jawab Umi enteng sambil berlalu masuk kedalam apartemen.

" tapi apa harus sependek ini?" kejar honoka.

"ah, kamu tau, afrika itu sangat panas, jadi aku potong aja jadi pendek biar ga gerah pas disana" Umi mencoba membuat posisi yang nyaman disofa.

mendengar jawaban temannya, matanya jadi panas dan memeluk temannya "aku belum siap kamu tinggalin"

yang dipeluk merasa ga nyaman "honoka, hentikan, jangan alay gitu"

honoka masih menangis sipelukan Umi hingga Umi akhirnya menyerah dan mengelus kepalanya. "aku akan kirimi kamu email"

"itu harus"

Umi tersenyum.

"ngomong ngomong, kamu terlihat ganteng dengan potongan rambut itu, aku malah berpikir kamu laki laki tadi"

"benarkah?"

xxx

Pagi itu sebelum ke bandara untuk penerbangannya, Umi menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke apartemen Eli. dia tak bermaksud bertemu, hanya saja, dia ingin menyerahkan kunci apartemen Eli yang masih dipegangnya. kunci itu biasanya dijadikan kalung beserta satu silinder yang juga terlihat seperti kunci yang unik. Umi meletakkannya di kotak surat bernomor kamarnya Eli, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"So long, my first love"

xxx

Eli keluar dari apartemennya untuk kembali kerutinitas kerjanya. Biasanya Eli akan mengecek kotak suratnya saat pulang kerja. namun karna kemaren dia tidak sempat melihatnya, jadi pagi ini dia sempatkan untuk mengeceknya. disana Eli menemukannya, sebuah kalung berantai putih dengan sebuah kunci yang eli kenal sebagai kunci apartemennya dan sebuah silinder aneh yang Eli ga tau untuk apa. Eli mengenal kalung itu, Umi sering memakainya. diujung kalung Eli menemukan pesan "terimakasih banyak atas semua, aku minta maaf dan selamat tinggal". Eli tak bisa menahannya, untuk sesaat dia tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit hatinya. Eli tak tau berapa lama dia menangis, yang dia tau hanyalah jawaban hatinya, keraguan yang masih menyelimutinya akhirnya sirna. "maaf nozomi, aku ga bisa tepati janjiku" dengan begitu Eli berlari dari sana hanya untuk disambut oleh Maki yang khawatir melihat kondisinya saat itu"

"Eli, kamu ken... "

"Maki, aku mencintainya" Tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran maki, eli memotong omongannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintainya, aku akan menemuinya"

"sekarang?"

"iya, sekarang" tuntut Eli.

Maki tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu, kemana kita pergi?"

"ke studio"

sesampainya disana Eli tak bisa memelankan langkahnya hingga maki sulit mengejarnya.

"Sonoda-san ada? aku ingin ketemu" tanya Eli saat baru saja menyentuh meja resepsionis.

"Eli tunggu, jangan kencang kencang" keluh maki.

"hmm... " resepsionis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Eli kembali bertanya.

"dia ada?"

"aku takut dia tidak disini, nona"

"maksudmu?"

"dia resign minggu lalu, dia mendapatkan tawaran Bagus dari seorang photographer terkenal, dan hari ini adalah jadwal keberangkatannya"

"kemana?"

dengan ragu resepsionis itu menjawab "af-ri-ka"

"kamu pasti becanda" protes Eli.

"sayangnya tidak nona. dan jika informasinya sudah jelas silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini"

seketika tubuhnya melemas, ini benar benar seperti lelucon.

"mungkin masih ada waktu mengejarnya" Maki mencoba meyakinkan temannya.

"saat aku mengemudi, coba hubungi dia"

Eli mencobanya, tapi tak sekalipun bisa tersambung pada Umi.

"handphone nya tidak aktif"

"tanya teman dekatnya, kamu punya nomornya kan?"

Eli mengangguk.

xxx

"honoka, pesawat nya mau berangkat, cepat lepaskan aku" tuntut umi

"hiks hiks, sebentar lagi" rengeknya.

"hey hey, lihat aku. kita akan ketemu lagi, aku akan email kamu langsung pas udah sampai sana"

"janji?"

"iya, kita bahkan bisa video call"

"baiklah" honoka akhirnya melepaskan Umi "jaga diri baik baik disana"

"pasti"

"..." honoka memberinya senyuman perpisahan.

"sebelum itu, bisa kamu jaga ini untukku" Umi lalu mengeluarkan album putih dari tasnya.

"hey, ini album yg kamu sembunyikan dulu"

"kamu mau jagain?"

"tentu saja, siniin" honoka mencoba menggapai.

"eits, tapi jangan sampai lecet" elak Umi.

"tenang aja"

dan dengan begitu album putih itu berpindah tangan.

"sampai jumpa lagi honoka" umi hanya melambai, takut jika ia peluk, honoka ga mau lepasin dia lagi kayak tadi.

"sampai jumpa lagi, Umi chan"

honoka terus memandangnya hingga punggung umi tak kelihatan lagi. saat dia akan berbalik, ponsel tiba tiba berdering.

"Halo, Honoka"

"iya, ini siapa?"

"ini aku Eli"

"Eli?" kagetnya

"hmm.. kamu tau, aku ingin tau tentang umi, apakah penerbangannya pagi ini?"

"iya, sekarang aku lagi dibandara"

"okay, aku akan kesana"

"tapi umi sudah... " tut tut tut, sambungan terputus sebelum honoka selesai mengatakan "pergi"

xxx

"sial"

"kenapa?"

"batrainya habis"

"apa?"

"kita temukan honoka, dia juga di bandara"

selang beberapa menit saat mereka sampai. mereka berdua dengan mudahnya menemukan honoka.

"honoka, dia bersama mu?" tanya Eli.

honoka menelan ludah, harusnya ku tahan Umi lebih lama lagi, sesalnya. "Umi chan, sudah take off" ucapnya pelan sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Untuk kali kedua hari ini Eli kehilangan tenaga nya, dan kali ini jatuh diatas lurutnya dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Eli hanya mengeluarkan emosinya. kekecewaannya karna dirinya terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan.

Maki kembali meminjamkan bahunya pada Eli. tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Eli chan" saat tangisnya sedikit mereda honoka mencuri perhatian nya.

"maaf, ga seharus nya aku kayak gini di depanmu. mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karna menyakiti dia"

"hah, memang benar dia tersakiti. tapi beberapa minggu di rumahku aku tau bahkan jika kamu menolaknya, dia masih belum berhenti menyukaimu. percaya padaku" tapi dia berniat move on, batin honoka.

"benarkah" Eli menghapus air matanya "tetap saja semua terlambat" senyum nya pahit.

"Eli chan, Umi memberikan ini padaku, mungkin lebih baik kamu simpan" honoka menyodorkan album putih pada Eli.

Eli membalasnya dengan tatapan "kenapa"

"kamu tau, aku ga ahli dalam menjaga barang orang lain. Umi menyuruhku menyimpan ini untuknya, dan dia ga mau ini sampai lecet. kalau ini bersamaku, aku ga jamin album ini masih akan Bagus atau malah rusak. jadi, maukah kamu?" kilahnya.

Eli mengambilnya "tentu"

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang"

"kamu boleh menumpang pada kami jika mau" tawar maki

"benarkah? baiklah aku terima"

didalam mobil, Eli memperhatikan album putih itu dan mencoba membukanya. honoka yang duduk di depan tak sengaja melihat Eli. "album itu terkunci, dia bahkan tak memberiku kuncinya" kata honoka.

Eli mamperhatikan sebuah lubang dialbum yang mungkin lubang kuncinya, mengusapnya dengan jarinya dan tiba tiba teringat akan benda silinder yg ada bersama kunci apartemen yg diberikan umi lewat kotak suratnya. secepatnya eli mencari kunci itu dan mencocokkan dengan lubang kunci di album. kuncinya cocok dan album terbuka. Eli perlahan membuka albumnya, hanya beberapa detik, dan airmata kembali mengalir. dihalaman pertama tertulis, "harta berhargaku", halaman berikutnya tersusun indah dengan berbagai bingkai foto foto keseharian Eli. dihalaman terakhir dia mendapati tulisan "aku bisa mencintaimu selamanya".

"dasar hentai" kutuknya pelan.

"kamu ga apa apa eli?"

"hmm... lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

 **the end**

 _ **jadi, bagaimana? apakah endingnya bisa menyentuh viewers sekalian. saya sudah lama menginginkan sebuah cerita dengan sad ending begini, dan akhirnya kesampaian. ah, akhirnya lega bisa menyelesaikan judul ini.**_

 _ **btw, udah ada yang tau apa itu FgYK? kalau masih bingung saya kasih tau, itu singkatan dari FUYU GA KURETA YOKAN, salah satu lagunya BiBi yang center nya adalah Eli. saya sangat suka lagu itu hingga menjadi inspirasi untuk membuat fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Mungkin saya akan bikin fic lagi, spin off dari judul ini. bisa jadi judulnya UL. silahkan tebak singkatan dari apa dan siapa nanti yang akan menjadi spotlight di fiksi itu, hehe...**_

 _ **terakhir, terimakasih telah membaca dan sangat sangat berterima kasih pada yang ngasih reviews. berkat review dari viewers lah saya jadi punya semangat buat namatin judul ini.**_

 _ **silahkan dinikmati fanfic lainnya dari saya.**_

 **epilog**

2 tahun berselang, bahkan rasa itu tak pernah hilang. saat pulang kerumah, eli akan sempatkan diri duduk sebentar di taman tempat mereka sering bertemu. ntah itu hanya buat minum minuman kaleng, atau hanya melamun sebentar. malam ini, dinginnya bulan januari ga menghalangi eli untuk singgah sebentar. dengan kopi hangat ditangannya, matanya tertuju pada 2 anak kecil dengan seorang dewasa yang ga jelas laki laki atau perempuan. Mereka asik saling lempar bola salju.

"hey, kalian curang, 2 lawan satu ga seimbang" protes si dewasa.

Eli tersentak, suara itu begitu lekat ditelinganya, terlalu susah untuk dilupakan.

"kamu kan udah gede, jadi sah sah aja kalau kami berdua"

"ah, akan aku liatin apa yang bisa dilakukan orang dewasa" si dewasa memburu 2 cebol kecil sambil tertawa riang.

Eli mencoba mendekat dituntun oleh rasa penasarannya.

si dewasa kembali mendapatkan serangan balik, membuat si dewada melangkah mundur dan menabrak Eli yang dibelakangnya. sebelum Eli mendarat di gundukan salju, yang menjatuhkannya dengan sigap menangkapnya. mereka bertemu pandang, keterkejutan bisa terlihat dari kedua pasang mata mereka.

"hey, oniichan, sampai kapan kamu akan memegang oneechan itu?"

pertanyaan itu menghantar keduanya kekenyataan, mereka mencoba berdiri tegap. "sudah kubilang aku bukan oniichan, apa yang harus aku lakuin agar kalian sadar aku perempuan" protes nya.

"kamu ga terlihat kayak perempuan dimata kami. hey, ibu kami sudah datang, sampai jumpa lagi, oniichan"

Dia kembali pada gadis yang ditabraknya.

"maaf karna membuatmu hampir jatuh"

"hm..."

"kalau gitu aku akan pergi, selamat tinggal"

orang itu akan pergi tapi dengan cepat Eli mengambil pergelangan tangannya dengan kedua tangannya. merasa dicegat, orang itu berbalik hanya untuk melihat Eli terisak dalam ucapannya "tolong jangan pergi lagi".

orang itu tersenyum, tidak keberatan untuk memeluk Eli yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"ucapanmu perintah untukku" bisiknya.

"I love you, Umi"


End file.
